The Survivors
by Emilyyyyyyyy
Summary: Alison and Amy were just two normal sisters who were planing on spending the weekend with their dad at his cabin for Amys 18th birthday, but there plans are forced to change once they start coming. (OC story set in the apocalyptic world of The Walking Dead. Rated M mainly because of violence. I obviously don't own The Walking Dead or AMC) [Twitter: @TheSurvivorsTWD]
1. Intro

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hi, this is my first story I've written, Ive created these characters that aren't already in the show so if you'd like to use them please ask me first. =) Enjoy!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Two women were sat in a sliver Clio driving down the motorway. the younger of the two had long red hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. The other woman was about 7 or 8 years older than the other and looked very much like the girl sat next to her with fair skin and bright blue eyes but had shoulder-length blonde hair and was a little shorter.

Amy looked over to her sister who was sat next to her driving the car

"Ali.. Where are we going? I thought dad's cabin was the last turn off"

Ali looked to her younger sister "Yeah it was, I'm just going to the petrol station first"

"Oh, okay then" Amy said quietly and looked back out of the window, as she did the radio suddenly picked up a signal again.

The channel was saying how "a new drug" had caused "strange behaviour" in some people. It carried on, the station now sounding much clearer,

"The people who have came into contact with this new drug seem oblivious to there surroundings and are extremely violent" it continued

Ali shook her head in disapproval. .

"When you go back to college after this week you better not be around any of these kids that are on this drug"

"You know I wouldn't, and besides, pretty much everyone from my classes aren't like that anyway" said Amy.

Ali smiled faintly at her sister "Good"

Amy went back off to daydreaming and staring out of the window again. A couple of minutes passed, she had started to feel a little carsick and decided to look out of the front window instead. She watched the few cars that were on the road pass, then she saw a figure on the road that the car was rapidly driving towards.

"Ali! In the road!" Amy shouted to here sister who apparently wasn't paying much attention to what was in the road, but suddenly coming back into reality she saw it and quickly tried to swerve around it thinking it was a person. The car smashed through the railings at the side of the road and rolled violently down the hill, Amy and Ali screamed as it crashed.

A few hours later Ali started to wake up still strapped into the, now upside down, car. She quickly looked over to her younger sister to see if she was okay. Amy was still unconscious and had a trail of blood running down her face from where she must have hit her head. Ali reached over and checked her pulse, it was faint but she had one. Ali unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car. As she got out she realised she had hurt her knee badly and made it hard for her to walk, but to her it didn't matter, she needed to get her sister out of the car. She walked around the car, leaning on it for support, and opened Amy's door. She did her best to get her out without hurting her more.

Once she had got Amy out of the car she sat her up against a neighbouring tree and then looked around. They were now at the bottom of a slope that ran down from the road, there were a lot of trees there, "Probably some woods" thought Ali. She continued to look around but for help. They needed to get back to there dads cabin as that was closer than Ali's house. She saw a man stumbling towards her and her sister. She waved at him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey! Excuse me sir, we've crashed and we ne..." She started but then broke off as she realised the man looked dead. One of his arms were missing and a bone was showing in his lower leg. She edged back slightly seeing him. He didn't notice her but seemed to see Amy and he started to stumble clumsily towards her. Laid against the tree still unconscious, she didn't move as the man got closer to her neck. Ali looked around panicked and the first thing she saw was the car bumper laid detached on the floor. She grabbed it and hit the man around the head with it, she then pushed him off of her sister. The man got back up then headed towards Ali this time. As he neared her she hit him again with the bumper, this time he stayed on the floor. She stood back in horror as she looked at the body on the ground. She looked around and saw a few more of the dead looking people approaching. Quickly she picked up her sister and put her arm around her shoulder then started to walk in the direction of a large garden wall. The dead started following them, gaining speed. Ali climbed the wall and then pulled up Amy before jumping down into the empty garden. She looked around and saw the house the garden belonged to and moved fast towards the back door. She tried the handle. It was open. She walked timidly inside.


	2. Inside The House

Inside it all looked empty. Ali went to the sofa in the corner of the room and carefully laid down her sister on it. She then had a look around the rest of the rooms on the first floor, they all seemed clear. She then went to the downstairs bathroom and had a look for some antiseptic for her knee and Amy's head. Finding some she took some toilet paper too and then went and sat in the large brown arm chair next to the sofa with Amy on it. She put the tissues and antiseptic down on the floor and put her head back. She suddenly realised how tired she was. Pretty soon she fell asleep.

A few hours later Ali woke up suddenly. She looked around and it was dark. She looked over to her sister and she had moved, meaning she must have gained consciousness but just fell back to sleep. Ali got up and walked over to the front door where she had came in. She looked around for something she could block it off with. Seeing a large wooden set off draws she pushed them in front of the door. The only other way in was through the front door which was locked.

Ali went over to the sofa again and sat on the end of it. She picked up the antiseptic and the toilet roll. Rolling up the trouser leg she dabbed the antiseptic onto her cut open knee. She winced as she did but she knew the pain was nothing as to if it got infected. She looked back over to her sister and pulled off a new bit of tissue. She dabbed the new wet tissue on her head trying to clean off the blood. Once she had she could she her head probably would need stitches as it was quiet a deep wound. Ali found her way over to the kitchen to try and find some bandages or plasters. In a small first aid kit she found some relatively large plasters and she took them. She covered over her own knee before covering the cut on her sisters forehead. She laid back again and close her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep again.

The next day she woke up laid down on the couch where her sister was. She sat up looked around. She could see Amy looking through cupboards in the kitchen. Amy came into the room and sat in the arm chair; She smiled faintly as she saw Ali wake up. "Mornin' " Amy said to her. Ali smiled and then looked down to her knee "Well this hurts like hell"

Amy look at her sisters knee too "Woah what did you do?"

"I did it in the crash, don't you remember?"

"What? We had a crash?"

"Oh you were unconscious that's why you can't remember.. And yeah you hit your head real bad too"

"I knew I had a plaster on my head but I didn't know why" Amy said feeling the plaster on her head.

"It hurt much?"

"Nah, not really.. And anyway, how did we end up here? It looks completely abandoned, I checked the whole place"

"You didn't see them did you?"

"See what?" Said Amy looking a little confused.

"A dead guy tried to take a bite out of your neck. I.. I had to.. I had to kill it"

"W-What?"

"A load more of them tried getting us after so I went over the wall and here we are"

"W-Wow..." Said Amy quietly. She sat back in her chair, looking a lot paler than usual.

"Amy? You okay?" Said Ali looking a little worried.

She nods "It's just a lot to get your head around, y'know"

"Yeah.. We'll be okay though, I promise you"

Amy nods once "A-Anyway.. I found us some food" She hands her sister a fork and a can of beans and mini sausages "It's the only breakfast stuff I can find"

"It's fine Amy, and a lot better than nothin'" She smiles a bit at her and opens the can. Amy opens hers too and starts eating.

After a few minutes both have them had finish.

"I'd have have heated it up but the powers out" Said Amy

"It's fine" Replied Ali

After a few minutes Ali spoke again "I think we should try getting to dads cabin, he'll be worried sick if we dont show up soon"

Amy noded "It's too far on foot though with your leg like that"

Ali glanced down to her plastered knee. "Yeah, we'll have to get a lift from someone"

"You know anyone from around here?"

"Besides our 'acquaintances' outside no"

"Oh.." Amy bit her lip looking a little worried.

Ali stood up and walked a couple of steps "Look I can walk a little, we could go around the street to try and find some help"

"Yeah, that sounds smart.. What if there's more of those.. things outside?"

Ali looked around, there was a baseball bat in the corner of the room "Hey Amy, grab that bat over there. If anyone of those dead freaks tries to get us hit it around the head"

Amy noded shakily and went to retrieve the bat. She held it tight in her hands, a little scared that she had the responsibility of pretecting her and her sister.

"Come on then" Ali said walking towards the door.


	3. Outside

Amy and Ali pushed the wooden draws out of the way of the door. Amy then wearily opened the door, the bad hold tightly in her other hand. The garden still seemed clear. Amy walked out, followed by Ali. They walked around the corner of the house cautiously. The gate was wide open and led to the street. Amy walked over to the gate first. The road was scattered with abandoned cars, on the floor smears and occasionally puddles of relatively fresh, drying blood was on the pavement and road. Amy felt like she was going to be sick when she saw the blood, she went a few shades paler again.

"It clear?" Asked Ali from behind.

Amy nodded and walked out, followed by Ali "Which way?" She asked not looking back to her sister but keeping her eyes fixed on a fresh wet puddle of blood in front of her.

Ali looked around in front of her "Erm.. We could go.." Her sentence was muffled into a scream as someone behind her grabbed her.

Upon instinct Amy swung the bat around to the grabbers head. He fell backwards. "Ow you bitch!" He shouted at her.

Amy stood shaking. Ali returned to her sisters side and stared at the man, who now had a very bad nose bleed.

"I..I er.. I didn't mean.." Stuttered an absolutely terrified Amy.

"Fuck you ya lanky ginger bitch" He said angrily down to her. He stood up, he was a taller than Amy and a lot taller than Ali.

"I.. S-Sorry.. I thought you were-"

He butted in "One o' them dead sons o' bitches, I gathered. I thought ya were too" He said wiping his bloody nose.

Another man ran from behind all of them and grabbed the pale, red-haired girl into a headlock from behind. Amy screamed as he did and dropped the bat out of fright. Ali suddenly turned to him.

"Let fucking go of her, now!" She said to him.

"Listen to her Arron" The man who had just grabbed Ali said.

He did as he was told "Go and pull Mark's head out of his fuckin' ass too" The man said.

Amy was now almost paper white and was shaking more than before "Th-Thanks" she stuttered.

"What the hell was that?" Ali almost shouted up to the man.

A man who looked a bit older than the other two men walked over to the bloody-nosed man ad the two girls "'M sorry, tha's ma brother. I told him if anythin' goes wrong to come and help 'im"

"So by help you mean put a teenage girl in a headlock"

"She did just hit 'im around the face with a bat"

"He- He jumped my sister" Amy stuttered

"Oh she's ya sister, tha' makes more sense"

"What?" Amy replied

"I thought blondie here just looked a bit too old to be just hanin' around wit' ya

"Fuck you" Ali said to him. It was obvious she greatly disliked him already.

"Anyway, name's Mark" The two other men were by his side by this point "And these two assholes are Arron" Mark pointed to the younger of the three who had dark hair and pale green eyes "And Danny" he said pointing to the man who had to be around 26 and was the middle child, he was also the one who Amy had hit. The two nodded as their brother said their names.

"Alison Harris" Ali said.

"And I'm Amy" The younger ginger girl. Arron looked to her, seeing she only looked about 16 he felt a little guilty. Mark looked over both the sisters. He noticed a plaster showing a little blood seeping through it hidden beneath streaks of red hair on Amy's forehead and a mass of faint bruises and scratches on both women.

"What happened to both of ya? Ya look a right state" Mark said.

"We were in a car crash" Replied Amy quietly "..And I really am sorry for hitting you.." She said looking to Danny

He scowled. Mark replied "'S fine girl, ya had a good reason"

Arron noticed where he had grabbed Amy's head, it was around her neck with one hand and her forehead with the other. That's why her head was bleeding again. He look down a bit feeling guilty. Amy picked up the bat from the floor and turned to her sister. "Ali shouldn't we go? Those dead guys probably heard us scream"

"Wait a minute" Ali replied softly to her sister before turning back to the brothers "You don't have any spare room in your car do you?"

"We might do, why?" Danny replied for all three of them.

Ali answered this time "In the crash Ali messed up her knee and we need to get to our dads cabin, it's too far for her to walk"

He nodded and looked at his brothers at either side of him, the other two turned to face him. "So, what d' ya think?" Said Mark

"Blonde uns got a good set o' tits on 'er" Replied Danny

"Shut the fuck up" Said Mark

"We should help 'em" Said Arron "We did try to kill 'em both, we owe it"

"Ya not see what that lanky bitch did t' my face boy?" Replied Danny

"Again, shut the fuck up. She was protecting her fuckin' sister. And she's not tha' lanky, Im only a bit taller than 'er and y'all are defiantly taller than 'er" Answered back Arron

"Blokes are supposed t' be taller, and we're tall for fuckin' blokes" He replied

"Danny shu' it, we're helpin' 'em" Mark told his brother

"Pussies" Mumbled Danny as they turned back around to face the girls.

"We've got room, we'll help ya get to ya dads cabin thing" Mark told them

Both sister smiled widely "Thank you" both of them said at the same time.

"Follow us then" Mark said walking to a rusted truck parked up at the other end of the road "Jus' so ya know its only a four-seater so someone's gunna have t' sit on someone's knee" He said chuckling to himself.


	4. Long Road Ahead

Mark and Danny claimed the front two seats leaving Amy, Ali and Arron to the back two.

"Amy I think both of us would crush you if we sat on you" Said Ali

"Yeah, Blondie's got a point"

"Well your knees too hurt to be sat on by anyone" Said Amy "We could all try sitting normally, I'm pretty skinny so I won't take up too much room"

"Tha' sounds good, I didn't really want anyone sat on me" Said Arron

"It's a good hours journey so I'd feel sorry for anyone who would be sat on" Replied Ali.

She walked around the side of the truck and got in.

Amy looked to Arron "You want to sit in the middle or shall I?"

"You can if ya want"

Amy got in next and moved up as much as she could to make room for Arron. He just managed to squeeze in. Ali started trying to explain where the cabin was to Danny and mark. Arron looked over to Amy's head guiltily "'M sorry" he said quietly

"What for?" Said the red-headed girl.

"Earlier, when I put ya in a headlock"

"It's fine, it didn't hurt too badly"

"I made your cut open again, it looks like it hur' a lot"

Amy felt the plaster on her head. He was right, she could feel it was damp. "I'll be fine" said Amy a little nervously.

"Yeah bu' you're jus' a kid, I shouldn't 'ave grabbed ya"

"I'm not a kid really, I'm 18 in a few days"

"Really? Ya look a lot younger" Said Arron looking surprised at the fact the girl who he thought was about 15 was actually only 4 years younger than himself.

"Yep. I get told that a lot, I don't know why" She replied.

Arron looked at her. He guessed it was her eyes that made her look younger. They were bight blue but at the same time. It was the first time he'd actually had a good look at her as before he felt too guilty to at her. But to be fair she had just hit her asshole of a brother in the face. "I dunno, ya eyes make ya look a bit younger I think"

"I've never really noticed" Said Amy blushing faintly as she noticed him looking at her.

Ali looked back to her sister after talking to the two men in the front "Depending on what's on the roads we'll probably be at dads in about 2 hours"

Amy nodded.

"I'm going back to sleep, Amy, I'm knackered still. Wake me up if anything at all bad happens, okay?"

"Yeah" Amy replied as her sister laid back her head on the seat, she was asleep in minutes. The younger girl looked aimlessly out of the window at the passing by trees. Suddenly her head started stinging painfully. Wincing, she put her hand back over the plaster. Arron looked at her worried "Ya ok Ginge?"

"I'll be fine" She replied.

The dark haired man didn't seem to believe her. And looked too his brother sat in front of him "'Ay Danny we still got tha' first aid box thing in front?"

"Yeah, wha' for?" He replied

"Amy's 'ead"

Danny turned around and looked at the girl. He hadn't noticed her head was bleeding before. He turned to his younger brother "Tha' bitch ain't gettin' nothin' from me" He turned back to face the front of the car again.

"She didn't hit ya on purpose y'know"

"I don't give a shit" he said without moving

"Dan jus' pass us the box"

"No" the older brother protested "Bitch ain't gettin' nothin', like I said, as soon as they get t' their old mans place we're off"

"Dan she's just a kid, wha' if it was Ellie?" Arron knew Amy was a bit older than a 'kid' but his dim-witted brother didn't. He also added his half-brothers ex-girlfriends daughter in too simply because she was more or less the only person who he actually cared about more than himself.

"Fuckin' fine then, ya lil pussy" Danny replied whist rummaging in the footwell of his seat. Arron smiled faintly as Danny threw back the small first-aid box that had been found in the boot when Mark had first got the truck. The man in the back seat looked through the tablets, pill boxes, bottles of liquids with long unfamiliar names and plasters.

"You allergic to anythin' Ginge?"

"Erm.. Cats"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this ain't got no cats in it so 'ere" Arron said handing Amy two painkillers. Amy took them, willing to do almost anything to make her head stop throbbing so painfully.

"Thanks" She said after

"You wan' me to change your plaster? Ya can see the blood soakin' through it"

"Sure" Amy replied felling thankful she had the younger of the brothers sat next to her and not Danny whom she guess by this point greatly despised her. She took off the bloody plaster from the head, wincing slightly as she did. She folded it up into a ball.

"'Ere" Arron said taking the balled up plaster and rolling down the window before throwing it out. He looked through the box on his knees for some of 'that antiseptic stuff' he'd heard his mother talk about when he'd cut his elbow when he was a child. Finding some he pulled out a wipe. "Righ', this is probably gunna sting like fuck" he said. Amy bit her lip a little, worried and nodded once. The man wiped away the blood from her head and then with a fresh wipe he cleaned over the gash on her head. His eyes widened some as he saw how bad the wound really was. He picked out a plaster from the box and stuck it over the cut. "There" he said quite happy with himself, having never patched up anybody's head before.

"Well I still feel like I've been rolling down a hill in a car but thanks" Amy said to him, trying to force a faint smile. He nodded and then looked down to his hands, they were now covered in a mix of Amy's blood and antiseptic. He rubbed his hands dry on his, already dirty, beige cargo pants that were torn at the bottom of the legs. He then threw the used wipes out of the window.

"I'm genially starting to feel better already" Amy said smiling faintly as the painkillers started to work "Are like a doctor or something?" She asked.

Danny laughed at her and turned around again "Yeah, course 'e was" he said taunting her "Dr. Arron Randal" he turned back around still laughing. Amy looked down a little feeling completely stupid "Sorry" she muttered.

"Why ya sorry? It's not a insult if ya thought I were a doctor 'cause I did tha' good of a job. And ignore this dick" Arron said punching is brother on the back of his shoulder. Amy smiled faintly.

"What do you do as a job then?" Said Amy curiously

"I chop down trees an' sell 'em for firewood, 'bout you?"

"I'm still at college, I'm studying art there."

"College? Nearest college is hours away from 'ere"

"Yeah I know, me and Ali were coming down here to our dads cabin for the weekend for my birthday. We couldn't go on my actual birthday because of my course work I had to do on it"

"Well 'appy birthday for then"

She smiled at him. At least half an hour had passed since Ali had fallen asleep and Arron looked like he was going to soon as well. After about another 20 minutes Amy realised the man next to her had fallen asleep and his head was now rested on her shoulder. She smiled at the sight of him asleep because although when he was awake he seemed tough and strong, when he was asleep he just looked like an oversized, innocent boy. Amy looked back out of the front window. After few hours the truck came to an abrupt halt as Amy said something to Mark. Both people from either side of her woke with a start.

"Woah what happened?" Said Ali

"We're here" Answered Amy to her sleepy sister.

"Oh, okay" she said rubbing her eyes and opening the car door. "You guys want to come in for a drink or something as payment?" She asked the brothers. Mark and Arron happily agreed but Danny didn't. He turned to his oldest brother.

"Mark we said we'd 'elp 'em an' now we 'ave so lets go"

"They're jus' bein' fuckin' polite brother, ya should try it some time" Replied Mark "Now come on, you're goin' in wit' us"


	5. The Cabin

After all of them had got out and stretched there legs Amy went over to the boot of the truck to retrieve her and her sisters backpacks. They headed to the door, Amy going in first, they walked into the cabin.

"Dad we're here" shouted Amy, expecting her father to reply. Silence. "Dad?" Amy repeated whilst looking in the living room and the going and looking in his bedroom. "Al, I don't think he's here" she said to her sister after having a look around.

"He is Amy, he rang me just before we set off yesterday telling me that he was there early"

Amy looked around "He must have just gone out for a walk"

Ali nodded "Yeah, come on, we'll wait in the living room" she said leading everyone into it. "So, what would everyone like to drink?"

"You know if your old mans got any brandy?" Asked Mark

"I think he has" Ali answered

"I'll have a glass o' tha' then"

"Yeah, me too" said Arron

"I'm 'avin' fuck all offa you" said Danny

"Have it your way then" Ali told him and she started heading to the kitchen.

"I'll get them Al" said Amy to her sister.

"'Ay brick'ead, make ya self usefull and go help her" Mark ordered Arron. He set off walking with Amy.

In the kitchen Amy got out 4 glasses, a bottle of brandy and a bottle of lemonade. She filled up two glasses with brandy and the other two with the lemonade "You think your brother will just hate me more because he's not getting anything to drink?"

"He's gunna hate everyone for everythin' anyway, jus' ignore 'im for now"

Amy nodded once and then passed the two brandys to Arron and the picked up the two glasses of fizzy-pop herself before heading back into the living room. Arron passed a drink to Mark and sat next him with his own. Amy passed a drink to her sister who was sat next to Danny on the second of the two-seater sofas. With no other seats left Amy sat against the sofa with seated Ali and Danny on the varnished wood floor. The three sat above her started to talk about jobs and previous nights out they'd had with they're friends whilst Danny just occasionally glanced at Amy in disgust, but she couldn't care less, she was just thinking where her dad could be. A little after 10 minutes later everyone had finished there drinks. Mark offered to take the glasses back to the kitchen, after he did he came back to the room.

"We'd best be goin' then"

Danny was the first to stand up "Yeah c'mon"

The three Randal brothers went back over to there truck, Mark got back in the drivers seat. Ali had already gone back inside but Amy waited outside to wave them off. Just as Mark had started up the truck an ear-piercing cry could be heard coming from Amy, but only Arron looked around to see her. An older looking man had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of the cabin. The man had a chunk of his neck missing and his shirt was blood-soaked around the missing part. Ali came running out but froze in horror.

"Shit them dead uns 'ave got down 'ere" said Danny "Lets go, quick"

"He's gunna fuckin' kill 'em both ya dick" Shouted Arron to his brother.

Mark got out of the truck again seeing the red-haired girl trying to push off the man. "Fuckin' dick'ead" he said pushing past his younger brother and going over to Amy, trying to pull the guy off. Arron went to the back seat where he remembered Amy had left the bat. Grabbing it he rushed over to his brother and Amy whilst his other brother just watched. By this point Amy was almost crying her eyes out. Mark had just managed to pull the guy off of her before it started to try and get him. It dug is nails deep into his arms, cutting them. Mark pulled back for a moment because of the pain. The man bit hard into the lower part of his arm. Arron pulled the dead-looking guy off by his collar and smashed it around the head with the bat. Amy slid down the wall and put her hands over her face, crying uncontrollably. Ali just frozen looking at the scene. Arron kept hitting the guy with the bat until it head cracked open and it finally stayed down. The two blood-splattered brothers, one of which was now bitten and scratched up, look down to Amy who hadn't moved from the floor and was still crying.

"Hey, Amy, it's ok, we killed it" Arron said trying to comfort her. This sentence seemed to have the exact opposite effect to which Arron hoped. It just made her cry even more.

"Th-that.. That's our.. Th-that's our dad" stuttered Ali. The two brothers looked at each other then back to the man laying on the floor, not knowing what to do. Ali leaned against the cabin and held her head in disbelief. The brothers turned to each other, Danny walked over to the two.

"Wha's the ginger bitch cryin' 'bout?"

"We've just killed 'er fuckin' dad asshole" Arron angrily said to Danny. He looked at both of his brothers, he then noticed the bite mark on Mark.

"Shit, it got ya"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's only like a dog bite an' I've had plenty o' them" said Mark

"Wha' do we do now though? We can't leave 'em on there own out 'ere in the middle o' the woods or they'll end up like their old man" Said Arron

Danny answered "We leave 'em I say, they're none o' our business"

"They are now dingus" Mark told him "If them dead uns are roamin' this far away now it ain't safe for us to be out 'ere either. Lets get back inside"

The three walked back over to the sisters, seeing Amy didn't even seem capable of having a conversation Mark turned to Ali "'M sorry but them dead uns are gunna get us all if we stay ou' 'ere"

Ali nodded "J-Just go in, I'll get Amy"

The men walked inside and sat down again on the sofas whilst outside Ali was trying to get Amy to stop crying and go inside. Amy's dad was the only parent she had ever known as her mum died when she was just a few days old and now her only parent was laying dead in front of her eyes, she couldn't believe it.

"We.. We should bury him" stuttered Amy once she had managed to stop crying as much. Ali nodded.

"Go fetch his shovel from the shed, I'll do it"

Amy did as she was told and unlocked the shed as found out her dads shovel. She brought it back to her sister "Go and get a bed-sheet as well" Ali told her sister. Amy went to fetch it. Ali looked down the her dad on the floor. She started to dig a long hole at the side of the house. Once Amy had returned the two sisters, both closing there eyes, wrapped their father in the sheet before placing him in the 3-foot-deep grave. Ali started placing the dirt over the old man.


	6. Aftermath

After about 15 minutes both of them went back inside to find the others who were sat arguing in the living room. As they saw the girls Danny was the first to speak "We're leavin'"

"Shu' up man, we ain't" spoke Mark who had started to look a lot paler since they had last seen him. "Erm.. Y'know how he bit me outside, tha'.. We think tha's how ya turn, ya get bitten.." There was silence in the room.

Ali wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "So.. You're going to..?"

Mark nodded "Yeah, think so.. All o' the ones we seen 'ad bite marks on 'em"

"It might not be.." Said Amy quietly who had just managed to stop crying.

"I thin' it is kid, I feel like shit" Replied Mark. Danny glanced over to his brother looking a little disgusted at the fact he was talking to Amy, it was obvious he held very strong grudges.

"What do we do then?" Asked Ali

"We fuckin' leave you two for a start" replied an irritated Danny

"You can but I'm stayin' with 'em" Arron told his brother.

"Me too" said Mark "An' honestly Blondie, I don't 'ave a clue, wait I guess"

Ali nodded and sat down on the empty seat next to Mark, but this time she moved over some so Amy could sit down as well. As she did Ali put her arm around her. Amy rested her head on her sisters shoulder and closed her eyes tightly trying to stop herself from crying again. All five of them sat silently, not knowing what to do or say.

After what could have been minutes or hours Arron spoke, "After today wha' shoul' we do? It ain't safe to be ou' on our own"

Mark answered "I say ya shoul' try an' find some other group o' people like us, there's bound to be some"

"Yeah, that sounds smart" said Ali.

Mark closed his eyes and nodded. The feeling that he first got in his arm when Ali and Amy's father had bit him was slowly spreading through the rest of his body. "I feel like shit. Ya mind if I ge' somethin' along the line o' shit-faced, Blondie?"

"If that's actually how you.. Y'know" she glanced to his bitten arm "Sure. We'll have to go in the kitchen though"

He nodded and turned to his brothers "Ya comin' too?"

Arron nodded but his older brother didn't react. Arron grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen with Mark and Ali. He glanced back to Amy who was still sat down "Ya comin' Ginge" he asked her. She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees, looking like she was about to cry again. Arron looked back to Ali who was getting drinks out "I'll jus' be a minute" He went and sat next to Amy. He brushed her long red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair from crying. "'M sorry, 'bout ya pop" he said to her. She put her head down on her knees and presumably started to cry again.

"I-it's not y-you fault" She said through muffled cries, she didn't look up at him.

"I know, 'm jus' sorry it happened"

"... This is all my fault.. It's my fault why my Mark's bit.. My fault why my dad's de-" She broke of and started crying again.

Arron looked at her a little confused "How 's it?" He asked her rubbing her back gently, not knowing what to do.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "It was my idea to come down here for my birthday.. If.. If we'd never come my dad would still be alive and you lot would have never met us so you'd be okay too.."

"It's not ya fault, it's nobody's."

Amy closed her eyes again and tears started to run down her face again "I just my dad back" she said in an almost whispered.

"Well ya've still got ya mam" Arron said trying to comfort her.

"No, she died when I was a baby"

"Oh.. Sorry.." He said feeling really bad for saying it now. "Erm.. Anyway, ya wanna come an' 'ave a drink with us?"

She shook her head "I'll pass thanks, I don't feel good.. I think I'm going to have a lay down for a while".

Arron nodded and got up "See ya later then" he walked to the kitchen. Amy went over to the room her and her sister usually stopped in and laid down on the bed face down on the pillow and just cried into it, the images of her undead father attacking her replaying over and over in her head.

Back in the kitchen Ali had started getting out the alcohol from the cupboards and setting the bottles on the table "We may as well use all this" She said. Mark nodded. Arron stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Erm, Amy said she didn't feel good an' she went t' bed" He told Ali.

She bit her lip worriedly "Let me just talk to her" she said walking past Arron. She walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it whist opening it "Amy.." She said softly to her. The young red-head looked up at her sister. Ali walked in and sat on the edge of the bed "Amy, honey, you're going to make yourself poorly" She said gently rubbing her arm. Amy didn't even respond beside just sitting up. "Honey, come with us. It'll take your mind off of things for a while just being around other people"

Amy spoke quietly, her voice rough from crying "I-I know.. But..."

"Come here" Said Ali pulling her sister hug. Amy wrapped her arms tightly around her sister and closed her eyes. Ali rubbed her sister back and softly whispered "It's okay, everything's going to be alright" to her. It had been a while since Ali had had to do this for her sister, hugging her to make her feel better. Due to there age difference after Ali left home Amy didn't really see her much. Amy was 9 when Ali went to live in a rented flat with her friends, then there was college and university after that which made it hard for her to see her. In fact this was the first time since Amys 14th birthday that she would be there for it. "You coming out then?"

"...Yeah..." Amy replied.


	7. A New World

Ali let go of her sister, "Come on then" she said standing up again. Amy followed her silently. In the kitchen the brothers were leaned on the sideboards with their drink. Ali walked back over to her drink whilst Amy stood at the doorway. "Amy, come on honey.." Ali said to her sister, trying to make her come over. Amy started walking to Ali. suddenly outside the wall there was rustling.

"Natalie! Don't!" A young boys voice could be heard shouting at someone.

A young girls laughter could also be heard. "Don't be a wuss" she said to him.

Amy spoke to her sister, her voice still rough "Hey, they're just kids. They should be out here on there own, I bet it's freezing too, it's November"

Ali nodded "We should tell them to go back to their parents" she turned to the other three in the kitchen "Any of you lot want to come?"

"I'll go wit' ya" Arron said, leaving his two brothers.

As the three of them looked around the back of the cabin they could see the two youngsters. They looked about seven years old, and they looked very simailar, the only major difference between them is the girls hair was much longer and a slightly paler shade of dark brown than her brothers. The girl had a long worm between her fingers and was putting in front of the boys face "Hey" Ali spoke to the kids. Both looked around and then walked over to her "Hi" they both said together, not sounding one bit sacred.

"Where are your parents?" Ali asked.

"Mummy's in heaven and we don't have a daddy" Answered the boy.

"Oh, Erm.. Who's looking after you then?"

The girl answered this time "The people at the orphanage were but they all went home and left us"

"So your alone"

"No, I'm with Sammy" Said the girl

"That's me!" Said the young boy proudly.

"Do ya wanna stay wit' us until ya find them carer people?" Asked Arron from behind.

The young boys pale blue eyes looked up to the man "You won't make me eat worms will you?"

"O' course not, tha's discussin'"

"See I telled you" Sammy said to his sister.

"Ali, we shouldn't be out her like this" Amy said quietly to her sister.

She nodded and held out her hands to the two children "Come on". They both held onto her hands. They walked back through the cabin door. Both youngsters sat down on the sofa as Ali instructed as she walked past it, Arron and Amy followed her into the kitchen after a few minutes. When they walked into the kitchen Danny was all ready shouting at Ali.

"Leave 'er alone man" Arron said to his brother.

"This crazy bitch 'as jus' brough' two fuckin' kids in 'ere! Wha' if they turn!'

"They're just kids asshole, they'll get killed if we just leave them so don't be such a dick" Amy said, suddenly finding her voice.

"Wha' did ya jus' call me?" He said seriously, turning and walking towards Amy.

"An asshole and a dick" Amy repeated "If you can call me a 'lanky ginger bitch' I should be able to say what I think of you" said the younger girl to the man who towered over her. Without hesitation he brought his fist back and punched her square on the nose, knocking her back against the wall. He went to punch her again, bringing back his fist, as Arron jumped in front of him grabbing his , now bloody, fist.

Ali rushed over to her sister "WHAT THE FUCK!" She shouted at Danny "STUPID FUCKING BASTARD'' Amys nose was poring with blood "Mark, pass me the kitchen roll" Mark was leaning on the sideboard still, looking paler and paler. Slowly he reached over and passed her the tissues. Pulling a large amount off she wiped Amys nose, Amy then hold it against her nose, trying to make it stop bleeding. "Amy, go and babysit those kids" Ali told her sister, not wanting her to be in the same room as Danny.

She walked out to the kids who were sat on the sofa. Both looked terrified by the shouting and then seeing the blood-soaked tissue they both looked petrified. More shouting was going on from the other room.

"Sorry" Amy said to them "Do you want to go to my bedroom? You won't be able to hear them" She glanced in the direction of kitchen "from there" Both nodded instantly and got up and walked to her side. They weren't even half the size of Amy and both held her free hand. She walked over to her room and let them in and shut the door after her, trying to block out the noise. The girl sat on Ali's bed then the boy climbed on after and sat by his sister. Ali sat on her own bed. "I'm sorry about them" Both children were looking at her bleeding nose.

"How'd you do that?" Asked the boy.

"Erm.. Danny hit me.. He's a bad man, never talk to him or go near him" Amy replied. Both children nodded. "Anyway, what's your names?"

"I'm Natalie" said the young dark haired girl.

"And I'm Sam" said the boy sat next to her.

Amy nodded "Nice to meet you both, I'm Amy. The blonde woman's my sister and she's called Alison, the really tall bald guy is Mark, the tall guy with a moustache is Danny, the one who you aren't allowed to talk to, and the other guy is Arron"

"Okay, we'll try to remember" Said Natalie.

"Are you two twins?" Asked Amy

Both nodded "Yep" There was a pause in the room as Arron could be heard angrily shouting at his brother and Ali also shouting at him.

"Do you like drawing?" Amy asked trying to distract them

"Yeah, I do" Said Natalie

"Me too!"

Amy nodded "I think I've got some drawing stuff under my bed, one minute" she bent over and looked under her bed, moving some boxes of stuff at the very back was a pack of crayons and a couple of sheets of paper. She grabbed them and passed them a sheet each. "Just don't get anything on the sheet or I'll get shouted to death, okay?"

Both smiled and nodded, taking the paper and crayons. Amy took a sheet too out of boredom. Sam had started drawing a bright green stickman shooting a giant pig whist Natalie had a blank sheet still "What should I draw?" She asked Amy.

"Anything" she replied.

"Oh, I've got an idea" she said and put her head down, taking an orange crayon and starting to draw. Amy was just about to start drawing when she realised her tissue was now completely soaked.

"One minute" she mumbled to the kids and walked out, heading to bathroom when she heard the kitchen door slam open.

"Fuck this shi'" Danny shouted, stomping off. He started to walk to the door with even looking where he was going. He walked straight into Amy and pushed her aside. Mark ran after him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere, ya stayin' wit' me an' ya brother"

"Ya both ain't even real brothers! We all got different mams!" He angrily replied. Amy hurried past, not wanting to be noticed.

"It's tha' 'lanky ginger bitch' es fault all o' this is 'appenin' anyway!" Danny shouted at Amy. She turned to him, she had taken her tissue away by this point as it wasn't doing anything so she still had her own blood running down her face. Danny clenched his fists again.

"Danny.." Mark said to his brother, looking at him dangerously.

Amy continued to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier. She looked at her nose in the reflection, she could see her nose was bruised badly already. She started to look through the bathroom cabinet for some more painkillers as the ones she had been given earlier by Arron had worn off by now. Finding some she swallowed them and grabbed some toilet roll and wiped her nose. After about five minutes the small bin was full of bloody tissues and Amys nose had just about stopped bleeding. She looked in the mirror again, she could also now see under her nose was also bruised.

She walked back over to her bedroom. Both kids were still drawing as she sat down. She reached for the paper and pen again and started to draw a mermaid. Having studied art at college it was quiet good even though it was in crayon. Amy looked over to Sams drawing, there was also now a purple cat flying above the fight scene below. Natalie was still colouring in on hers and wasn't showing anyone. "What you drawing?" Asked Amy to her.

Natalie finished colouring and showed her "It's a unicorn!" She said happily as she showed her the pink unicorn on an orange background.

Amy smiled faintly "It's very good". Natalie smiled widely at the comment. Amy went back to drawing, colouring in the mermaids hair a dark blue. Ali walked into the room and motioned Amy to come out with her.

Outside, Ali looked at her sisters badly bruised nose and bit her lip worried "It's not broken is it?

"I don't think so" Amy replied but noticing her sisters worried look she added "It doesn't hurt though, I found some painkillers"

Ali nodded ".. Mark's had a talk with Danny. If he ever steps over the line in the slightest he's getting kicked out"

The young redhead nodded once "Okay.. Can you tell him I said sorry too"

"What? Why?" Asked Ali, confused.

"I kinda brought it on myself"

"Like fuck you did. He wanted to kick out two defenceless kids"

"Well still, can you tell him? I know he'll just get mad if I tell him directly"

"Fine.. Anyway, how are the kids?"

"They're okay, they're colouring. The girl's Natalie and the boy's Sam, they're twins"

Ali nodded "Okay, do you want to carry on babysitting or leave them to it?"

"I think they'll be okay on there own"

"Yeah, come on then" Ali said grabbing her sisters hand and walking to the living room where Arron and Mark were.

Arron nearly spat out his drink when he saw Amys nose "Damn Ginge, tha' mus' 'urt like hell"

Amy shook her head and sat down on the sofa, next to Mark who was looking quite sickly now "I took some pills so I can't feel it"

"Danny's a dick" he mumbled.

Ali went and sat next to Arron. "Where's the dick gone?" Ali asked

"Outside, 'e said somethin' 'bout fresh air" replied Mark

Ali nodded and looked to Amy "You want a drink hon?"

"You're offering me one?" Asked Amy a little confused and surprised.

"Yeah, you look like you could use one"

"I can't, I've had pills"

"Oh, yeah.." Said Ali feeling stupid "I'm glad you're more sober than me"

"Blondie, ya've only 'ad a couple o' whiskeys" Said Mark. Amy smiled at her sister, even when Amy had only been around sixteen she could still beat Ali in downing bears or taking shots, even though she wasn't legally old enough to.

"Yeah and they're bloody strong, I've got no clue how you two are necking them"

"Al, you're pathetic. Just admit it" Amy said still smiling

"I am not"

"I could beat you when I was fifteen, you were twenty-three and a fifteen year old beat you"

Arron and Mark both chuckled as Ali scowled playfully at her sister "Fine, I'm pathetic at drinking, happy?"

Amy nodded "Yep" The light through the windows was slowly fading into a dark orange, meaning it must be quite late "Should I put Nat and Sam to bed?"

Ali nodded "Yeah, let them sleep in our beds"

Amy walked off to her bedroom. Inside Natalie was trying to draw green eyebrows onto Sam. "Hey, kids, it's bed time. Okay?" Said Amy softly.

"Aww, can't we stay up a little bit longer?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, please?" Asked Natalie after, doing puppy dog eyes. After she did Sam caught on to and copied her expression.

".. Fine, five more minutes"

"Yay" Natalie said "Where are we sleeping though?"

"You can have mine and Ali's beds"

"Where will you sleep?" Asked Sam

"Erm, I don't know. We'll be okay though, don't worry"

"Im having this bed" Sam told his sister.

"Okay, I'll have Amys then"

"I thought you said you were staying up for five more minutes" said Amy

"I'm tired now though" replied Natalie.

Amy smiled faintly and tucked them both in before saying goodnight and walking out of the bedroom and shouting the door. As she walked back into the living room she noticed Danny had taken her seat next to Mark. She went over to the couch with Ali and Arron on it and sat on the floor again.

"'Ay Ginge, come sit up 'ere" Arron said

"But there's no room, I'm fine down on the floor"

"Ya can sit on me knee" Said Arron. Guessing that she would end up sitting on his knee or him sitting on the floor instead she chose to she on him. Arron was actually surprised at how little she weighed considering how tall she was, to be fair though the only people he was use to getting sat on by was his brothers. As the alcohol started kicking in on the four that were drinking they started exchanging life stories.

".. One time, when I were 'bout ten I got Mark locked up" Said Arron slightly slurred

"What? How?" Asked Amy, looking over to the man how's knee she was sat on.

"I remember tha'" said Mark ".. I were sixteen an' I'd pissed 'im off or somethin' and he went an' told some cops tha' I were tryin' t' beat 'im up an' they cuffed me"

Amy and Ali both laughed "Good one" said Amy to Arron.

"I know, I'm proud"

"Cock" Mark said to his brother smiling "Anyway either o' you two got any good stories?"

"I've got one from when me and Amy were little" Said Ali "It's how I got this too" she said showing the underside of her arm which had a scar down it.

"Ohh I know which one you're talking about" said Amy, looking over to her.

"Well, we managed to get our dads quad out of the garage without him noticing and we got it out onto the field behind our house. Amy tried it first, and bearing in mind she must about six, if that, and she road it pretty good and didn't crash it at all. And then when I tried, and remember I would have been about thirteen, I went full steed down the field and straight into our neighbours fence"

Arron and Mark smiled whilst Danny just sat motionless. "I don't know why I even let you drive" Said Amy smiling "You're almost as terrible at it as you are at drinking"

"Hm.." Ali replied to her sister.

"Anyway, I think I'm gunna go and get my PJs on, I'll just be a minute" Amy said getting up and quietly opening the door to her bedroom. She opened her drawers and took out the first pyjamas she could find before walking to her dads room to get changed. Once she had them on she saw that they were some quite old ones and were a little too short.

She grabbed her dads dressing gown and put it on, trying to cover up the fact her clothes didn't fit and to try and keep her warm. The pyjama top she was wearing showed a little of the bottom of her stomach and her trousers were still too big around the waist but showed about two inches of the bottoms of her slender legs. Thinking I'd have to she walked back into the room. Arron patted his lap, indicating her to sit down again. She did but felt a little guilty for it "I can sit on the floor" she told him.

"I know ya can but ya'd freeze your ass off"

Amy shrugged, it was pretty cold. Ali looked over to her sister "Amy, aren't they from when you were, like, fourteen?"

The young red haired girl nodded "Yeah, all of the clothes I packed to go here were in my suitcase.. As in the one still in your car"

"Fair enough"

Hours passed by with Ali, Arron and Mark talking whilst Danny stayed silent, occasionally glaring at Amy whilst she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep. Once Amy had actually fallen asleep her head fell to Arrons shoulder. He glanced at her awkwardly, not knowing what to do with young woman now asleep on his shoulder and had her arm wrapped around him. He looked to Ali "Wha' do I do?" He mouthed to her, trying not to wake Amy.

She chuckled at his reaction to her sister. She got up and walked over to the two and shook Amys shoulder gently "Amy, hon, wake up, you're scaring Arron".

The younger red head started to stur. Moving her arm that she was hugging away she rubbed her eyes "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Go to bed hon, you're scaring Arron" she said smiling at her sister.

"What?" She said again, but suddenly remembering where she was she turned around and mumbled "Oh, shit, sorry" and stood up. She looked back to Ali "Who's bed am I sleeping in?"

"Erm, you can sleep in Dads with me"

Amy nodded and headed off to her dads room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Back in the living room Ali told the brothers they could have the couches as there was nowhere else to sleep and that she was going to bed. Ali joined her sister and hugged her as she laid in bed.

Danny claimed one couch and Arron the other, but he said he would share with Mark.

"I'm jus' goin' bathroom" Mark told his younger siblings. Both had fallen asleep within a hour. Mark didn't come back out of the bathroom.


	8. Uncalled-for Revenge

Sunlight seeped through the curtains in Amy and Ali's room, waking up the younger sister. She carefully took the older blondes arm off of her and sat up, yawning. She glanced around the room before getting up to go to get a shower. She walked tiredly out of the bedroom and down the corridor. Everyone else was still asleep and the morning was cold. Amy pulled the dressing gown tight around her. She opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

The floor and sink was splattered in dark red blood. A corpse in the corner suddenly lunged its tall, well-built body at the slim, defenceless girl. She screamed loudly as he did. It had grabbed her and knocked her back to the floor, along with it's self. As she fell back her head had hit the lock on the door. Outside Amy could her Ali pounding at the door and shouting her with Arron also there. She tried to push the corpse off of her but it wouldn't budge, he just kept lunging towards her, trying to take a bite out of her flesh. Outside the door what only could be presumed Arron trying to break down the door could be heard. Amy was feeling defenceless, feeling this was the end for her. She looked up at the corpse and then to her side. There was the water pipe leading to the sink on the bottom of the wall. Having no other option she continued to push at the corpses chest with one hand and attempted to get the pipe off with the other. It didn't move. The corpses biting teeth got closer to Amy and she quickly put both hands back on it, keeping it at bay. She reached her foot over to the pipe and kicked it. I came loose. Amy quickly snatched it and hit the corpse around the head. It loosened its grip momentarily, leaving Amy enough time to stand up. She had the pipe held in both hands. She swung it up to its head again but this time it had no effect on it. She tried one more time and the sound of the cracking of bone startled the young girl and made her scream again. The corpse fell to the ground again, lifeless. A trail of blood leaked from its head and formed a pool, soaking into the carpet outside the door. Ali cried harder and shouted her sister again. Arron busted the lock on the door with a final push at it. He shoved the door open as the body blocked it. He suspend it to be the body of a dead Amy, but she stood staring at the body on the floor, the pipe still in her hand, her nose still red and bruised, her pyjamas sprayed in fresh blood. The young man looked at her in shock before Ali pushed past him to see her sister. She pulled her into a tight hug mumbling "Im sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

Arron looked down to the body and his eyes started to water "Shi'.. Ah shi'..." He bend down to his knees, the corpse of his eldest and favourite brother lay on the floor.

"I-I'm.. S-sorry.." Amy stuttered in shock of what she had just done still.

Danny calmly walked to the bathroom to see what had happened "The ginger dead then?" He asked inside as he saw the bloodstained carpet. He walked in as nobody replied. The first thing he saw the large body of Mark on the floor, the next the pipe in Amys hand. Her glared fiercely at her, worse than he had ever done before, worse than when he hit her, worse than when she hit him, he held the stare before he threw himself towards the young red haired girl. She stood still staring, in shock. Danny pushed Ali aside and grabbed Amy by the throat, pinning her against the glass of the shower. Ali punched his back screaming at him whilst Arron tried pulling him off. Amy was pulled back into reality as the mans large hand tightened around her neck, choking her. She gasped for air and dropped the pipe. It banged loudly against the tile floor. Amy had both hands over his trying to get his hand off. He lifted her off the ground, still pushed against the glass. She started to get light headed from lack of air. Arron garbed the pipe from the floor and hit his brother hard on the shoulder. He didn't do anything besides grip harder on Amy. He hit him again, harder. This time a click could be heard from his shoulder and he pulled his arm back, dropping Amy to the floor. She held her neck, gasping loudly. By this point the twins were peering through the door crack to see what was happening but no one noticed them. Amy laid back against the glass of the shower, breathing heavily.

Danny laughed at her on the floor. Ali slapped him hard across the face. "Calm ya tits, darlin', I'm just 'avin' a bit o' fun in 'onour o' Mark"

"The fuck man? Mark wouldn't 'ave fuckin' wanted you to kill' er, ya sick bastard" argued Arron back. The twins outside looked at each other and decided to retreat back to there bedroom.

"Mark wouldn't 'ave wanted t' be killed by this bitch, or 'ave you dislocate 'is brothers shoulder" he said back smirking

"Get the fuck out of here" Ali flatly told Danny.

"'Appily, come on then dickhead" he replied, looking to Arron

"I already said, I ain't goin' nowhere wit' ya"

Danny looked angrily at his brother "Fuck ya all then!" He shouted before walking out of the room.

Arron followed him to the door and Danny stepped out "Come on brother, le's go"

"I ain't no brother o' yours" Replied Arron flatly back before shutting the door on him.

Back in the bathroom Ali was sat beside Amy, holding her hand, trying to calm her down. "Just try to breathe steady, okay?" Amy didn't respond as it hurt her to nod or talk. Her neck had a clear red handprint on it "Im so sorry Amy, I should have kicked him out when he first touched you.. This is all my fault"

"..No it's not.. Don't.. Don't blame yourself" Amy told her sister. Her voice was gasping and sounded like it hurt her. Ali pulled her sister into a hug again. Amys limp arms held her back.

Arron came back into the room "'M sorry 'bout 'im, 'e's never been tha' bad before.. 'E's gone now"

Ali nodded "How come you didn't go with him?"

"Er.." Arron look awkward "Well you two are t' only people tha' 'ave ever really been nice t' me"

Ali half smiled, thinking it wasn't the right time to smile fully. After a moments pause she spoke again. ".. Do you want me to.. Bury him..?"

He shook his head "I'll do 'im" He looked like he was about to cry but he held back his tears.

Ali stood up and held a hand out for her sister. "Come on babe" she said softly to her. Amy pulled herself up, thanking her sister almost silently. "Do you wanna help us with the funeral?"

"I did it.. I should" She said just a little louder than before.

"He were dead anyway Ginge" Arron replied to her.

"Go and get a bed sheet, like the one for Dad" Ali told her sister.

She nodded and walked to her old room where the twins were sat on the bead talking to each other "Amy!" Both said happily as she walked in.

She forced a small smile "Hi" she quietly said.

Natalie looked at her funny "What a matter with your voice?"

"And your necks red" Sam added

"You remember that bad man I told you about? He did it to me"

Both nodded "I don't like him" Sam told Amy

"Me either" Natalie said after

"He's left now, don't worry" she said before walking over to her wardrobe and getting another sheet out of my drawers "Bye bye then" she said. The twins waved and then she walked off to the bathroom again.

When she returned Arron was outside digging a grave, leaving the two sisters to move Mark. Amy closed her eyes as hey put him in the blanket and lifted him up. Amy hated all of this death. She couldn't stand it. She like pixies, dragons, unicorns, things like that, not having to kill and see people die. They managed to move the heavy mans body to the grave that the only remaining brother had dug. Arron helped the two but Marks body into the grave. He closed his eyes, trying not to break into tears. Ali walked over to him and did something that she would never do to anyone who she didn't really like, such a Arron, she hugged him. He hugged her back awkwardly. Soon he started crying silently, feeling stupid that he was crying and hugging someone. At this point he would usually have an angry Danny or Mark shouting how he 'wasn't a real man' or how much of a pussy he was. Ali rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Trying to make herself useful Amy grabbed the shovel and started to bury the man in the dirt. Neither of the elder two notices until the young ginger girl and filled in the whole grave. Both Ali and Arron looked surprised. The dark haired man whipped his eyes and went back inside, followed by the two sisters.


	9. Guests

Arron sat down on the couch again and held is head in his hands. "..I'll try and get a shower again.." Amy said, breaking the silence. Ali nodded before the younger girl walked to the bathroom again. 'Shit, the locks bust' she thought as she opened the door and went inside. She shut the door the best she could, leaving only a small gap where it wouldn't close. She stepped over the blood patches and turned on the shower, luckily the hot water was still working. Striping off she got into the shower.

"Sammy we're allowed to ask" Natalie told Sam from the bedroom.

"But it's not our house, it's not nice to ask"

"Them two big misters with Amy and her sister were allowed so should we" argued back the little girl.

Sam breathed out, defeated "You're asking then"

"Okay" said Natalie, nodding. She walk out of the room, pulling her brother out too, by his hand. They walked down to the living room and stood in the doorway. .Erm, excuse me" the small girl said to Ali "Erm, can we have something to eat please?"

"Of course love" she motioned them to the kitchen "What'd you like?"

"Cheese on toast?" Suggested the small boy who was stood by the taller blonde.

"Sure, is that what you want too Nat?"

"I can't have stuff with milk in, it makes me poorly"

"Beans on toast then?" Asked Ali. Natalie nodded. The twins sat at the table as Ali started toasting the bread and getting out the cheese and beans. In five minutes both meals were ready and was served to the two youngsters. They ate happily. "I'm just in the next room if you need me" the blonde said before walking away. She sat on the opposite couch to Arron, wanting to leave him be.

Amy was making the most of her shower. She hadn't managed to have a proper wash since the crash so the warm running water felt soothing on her scrapes and bruises. After washing her pale, alabaster-like body over with soap she washed off her hair before grabbing a towel. She dried off her hair and then wrapped her body in the towel. She walked over to her room and started looking through her limited wardrobe.

In the living room the twins had sat next to Arron talking to him about their drawings "Mine was best" Sam informed him. The man smiled faintly as the boys sister didn't seem to happy with his judgement.

"I think Amys was the best actually, hers was a pretty mermaid" Natalie told Arron. Ali smiled. Her sister was still such a child at heart. Ali had always been much more boy and work crazy and her sister was so carefree compared to her.

"I'll go an' ge' 'em to judge then, eh?" Both twins nod. Arron walks off to the room they'd been drawing in, opening to door and not bothering to know presuming Amy was still the shower. He walked straight in and looked shocked at Amy who wasn't actually facing him but was looking at the wardrobe still on the opposite side of the room. She was only wearing a bra and her knickers and was putting on a pair of jeans. "Err.." Arron said, without meaning to.

Amy turned sharply around and pulled up her trousers "Hey, get out!" She shouted before throwing her t-shirt at him. She was blushing and he dropped her shirt and practically ran out of the room and waited outside. He thought over what he had just done 'How fuckin' stupid' he thought to himself 'Ya jus' stood droolin' at her lacy little fuckin' underwear, idiot' he thought hitting himself on the head. Amy grabbed her t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head before grabbing her soft orange sweater and headed to the door. She quickly walked out and headed to the bathroom again. Arron went and retrieved the drawings before heading back to the two youngsters and Ali. Meanwhile in the bathroom Amy was using her hairdryer and brushing her long red hair straight. Her hair was naturally perfectly straight. She usually curled it but seen as she didn't have her curlers she just left it flat. It looked much longer straight though, flowing down to the top of her bum. She left the room again once her hair was dry and started walking over to the living room where the others were. On her way she noticed her backpack that she had thrown down the previous night before searching for her dad. She grabbed it and sat against the wall, unzipping it. Inside was a few folded Tshirts,jeans and sweaters. Under those was Amys smartphone that had a dripping paint rainbow case. She turned it on to check to see if there was anyone online that could say a little more on what was going on. She tried Facebook first, but the same message of 'We couldn't load your newsfeed right now, please try again later'. Then trying twitter she got just a plain white screen, and the same with google. 'All of the severs must be down' she thought as she put it in her pocket. She continued to the living room.

Inside Arron and Ali were looking at the drawings. "'Hey're all really good" Arron said. The twins smiled as he told them. Amy went down and sat next to her sister.

Ali smiled faintly at her "So you excited yet?"

"About what?" The younger sister asked looking a bit confused

"Your birthday"

Oh, her birthday. Amy had forgotten all about it "Oh, Erm, yeah"

"You forgot didn't you" said Ali

"I might have"

"After all the years you've been mad at me for forgetting too"

Amy started to feel a little stupid "Im sorry" she muttered.

"Ames I'm only messing" she said chucking quietly to herself "I should remember your birthday, you're my baby sister"

Amy half smiled "How old will I have to be before you just start calling me your sister and not your baby sister?"

"No matter how old you are you'll be my baby sister"

"Well it was worth a try asking"

Ali smiled "Well you still call me Al sometimes and you started that when you just leaned how to talk"

"Good point" she said shrugging.

Just then there was a hard knock on the door "Hey anyone in here?!" Shouted a frightened unfamiliar voice.

"Please help" another voice called out.

The three adults looked at each other confused before Amy was left babysitting again and Arron and Ali walked towards the door. Upon opening it they saw a young, short, curly brown haired woman who was holding a small girl who looked no older than three and a man with man with shaven hair and glasses. Behind them a group of about ten the dead were swarming closer them. "Oh shit, come in quick" Ali said before moving out of the way of the door. They ran in before Ali slammed the door. A grey-white hand hand grabbed onto the side of the door, pushing it. "Shit" mumbled Ali "Arron.." She called out. He saw the hands pushing through the door and TrueDat to prise the hands away. Failing to do so he helped push with the blonde util they heard a crack and then he pushed away the hands with much more easy. Ali locked the doors three locks and then showed the new people to the living room.


	10. Small World

The woman looked around to Ali "Thank you, thank you so, so, so much"

"Hey, it's the only decent thing to do. You've got a kid with you" replied Ali, placing a hand gently on the girls shoulder "Anyway, I'm Alison"

"Nicola. And this is Nadine. And my brothers called Will"

"Is she yours?" She asked looking at the small child in the short girls arms.

She nodded "Yeah, I had her when I was really young"

Ali nodded once "..Oh.. Well come on and sit down" she said leading her and her brother to the sofas. Amy and the twins had presumably gone back to the bedroom to draw. The two sat down with Ali and Arron sat on the opposite sofa. Nicola sat her daughter down next to her.

"Any o' ya been bit?" Arron asked flatly

The tanned man in glasses shook his head "No, we just managed to get out in one piece"

After a few moments silence Nicola looked at Ali for a moment "Wait a minute.. Aren't you Amys sister?"

The blonde looked at the darker skinned girl again "Erm, yeah, how'd you know?"

Nicola smiled widely "She use to talk about you allot when we were in bored dorm"

"Really? You go to college with her"

She nodded "Yeah, I'm one of her best friends"

Ali nodded "Ames, come here" she called out.

Soon the tall red haired girl came towards the doorway followed closely by the two youngsters "Yeah?" She asked when she got there.

"Erm.." Ali muttered looking over to the girl sat across from her.

Amy glanced to where her sister was looking and saw the girl the same age as her. "Cola!" She said happily before going over and hugging her tightly. Ali smiled faintly at her sister, seeing her so happy. The much-shorter teen hugged her back. After their long embrace Amy said her hellos to Nicolas twenty-two year old brother and her small daughter. "How come you're here? It's ages away from home"

"You said that you were coming here so I asked your dad if we could come and surprise you. Speaking of which, where is he?" She asked

"He.. Ermm.." Amy bit her lip, fighting back tears again.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe" The dark-haired girl replied, rubbing her back, guessing her fathers fate. Out of the two Nicola had always been more mature and Amy was more of a child and cried over a lot more, even when they first met when they were just nine years old.

Will, the man in glasses and Nicola's brother, spoke "Once those guys outside have left you should really think about leaving this place, we all should"

"What? Why?" Asked the blonde

"This place isn't really secure, y'know. And defiantly not easily defendable"

"It's fine here, we're fine here" she replied

Amy spoke up "Erm, Al, he has a point. I was nearly killed earlier with Mark, it's just luck that I'm still here" Ali looked down a little "I can see if the radio on my phone works." She then suggested "It might say where is safe to go"

"Yeah, do that" her sister said, nodding once.

Switching on her phone Amy tried tuning it into a station. The signal soon picked up, it wasn't clear but you could make out. "The basic .. known about the infected.. aim for the head.." A woman's voice cracked out of the phone over the radio station ".. National safe spots set.. By the government and army.. Town centres.." The signal cracked into noise again.

"So, t'army 'as set up safe camps in city centres" said Arron.

"Seems that way.." Ali replied.

"So that'd be our best bet, right?" Asked Nicola.

Ali nodded once "I'd think so.."

Within a few minutes the twins had befriended young Nadine who could only just talk and they all went off to colour again. Will had started to talk with Arron which left the two teens to chat among them selfs, but Amy, feeling sorry for her left out older sister, invited her to talk with them. This actually surprised Ali a little as when she was seventeen and Amy was only nine or ten she would have never have dreamed of inviting her to chat with her friends. Smiling at her younger sister then blonde took the invite.

After a good hour the noises from outside had died down, and upon noticing this, Amy pointed it out. Silence fell around the cabin, listening. "Yeah, it 'as" Arron agreed, breaking the silence.

"So it's safe to go out?" Asked Nicola.

He nodded to her. "Well then we should go" said he older brother, Will. "There's a car store not too far away from here, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we borrowed one" he then added.

"Arron, couldn't we use your truck?" Asked Amy.

"Nah, Dan 'ad the keys, an' besides, not everyone 'ould fit in"

"So, back to my plan A then" Said Will again "We can walk to that car store"

The redhead spoke up again "Al's leg's still hurt though"

"Ames, I'll be fine, okay?" Ali replied, lying, tripping to make her sister stop worrying. Amy hesitated but then nodded "Go and get the kids from our room"

She did as she was told and went to collect the three children. Once she had came back Nadine ran over to her mother whilst the others were discussing weapons "Well there's Amy's bat" Said the blonde

"I've got me knife" Arron informed.

"Alright, there's a shovel outside as well, we could use that if any attack" The dark skinned man said. The two he was talking to nodded.

"Amy, hon, will you come and get some stuff with me?" Ali asked, walking over to her sister.

"Yeah, of course" she said before following her sister out of the room.

"So, we get our bags that we brought here, try and get some more backpacks for Nicola, Arron and Will, fill them up with the stuff we need. Got it?"

"I think so" Amy said before setting off to retrieve her and her sisters backpacks from the hallway. After giving Ali hers back she looked in her own. It was about three quarters full.

"I'll go and find some other bags, you get food and stuff." The blonde told her sister. Amy nodded. She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the best cans of food, a can opener, a couple of sharpened knifes and forks, a few cans of pop and a couple of packets of crisps and crackers. Once she did she laid the collection out on the table before setting off to the bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of shower gel, shampoo, a tube of toothpaste with some toothbrushes and most of the pills from the cabinet. Laying them down on the table as well she decided to go to her room. Inside she dug under her bed and found a small backpack with a unicorn on the back that she had owned when she was about ten. She grabbed her colours and paper and shoved them in the bag. Then going back under her bed she pulled out a box. Inside looked like what was Amy's old indoor camping set. She used to camp inside because after her sister left for collage she wasn't allowed to sleep outside alone. In the box was a flashlight, a blanket and a fairy tale book. After taking all of this out and packing it into the small bag she then saw a gleam of silver in the bottom of the box. She looked down at it and saw it was a photo frame. She picked it up and looked at the photo inside it. There was a photograph of a sleeping newborn baby with bright red hair, a small blonde little girl holding her smiling widely at the camera, a woman who looked pretty much exactly like Amy did now but older and a man with dark-blonde hair stood proudly watching his family. Amy smiled faintly and kept this photo aside.

She picked up her found objects and put them back on the table, aside from the photo, that she put in her own bag. Soon Ali came into the room with three backpacks. After filing them the two made their way over to the living room again. The lightest bag was the unicorn bag which was handed to Sam who said he was the oldest so he should carry it, even if he was only older than his sister my ten minutes. The next lightest went to Nicola as she was so short and had to carry Nadine. The second heaviest went to Will and the heaviest, the one filled with cans, went to Arron as he was the tallest and the strongest. After everybody was set Arron had his knife in his hand, Ali had Amy's bat in hers, Will had the shovel used to bury Mark and Amy and Ali's dad, Nicola had her daughter held close to her and Amy was holding the hands of both twins. And one by one they set off out the door into the cold outside air.


End file.
